percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aphrodite's Child
This is a short story of Megan Adam when she was born all the way to when she was sent to Camp Half-Blood. Please no edits without permission!! By: Sapphire18 Prolouge: "You need to take care of her." "Can't she be in Olympus...with you." "She can not, David!! I know you wern't expecting a child, but you now have one and ''you have to take care of her."'' "You're going to leave aren't you? I thought we can be together....forever.." "I have to. I'm a goddess." '' ''She gave him the baby wraped around a golden, silk blanket. David looked at the child. She had her mom's glowing blond hair and her dad's sparkling brown eyes. She even had a little smile while she was sleeping. '' ''"Ok." "Good, I have named her Megan and you will take care of her." "Megan..." "Yes, good-bye David." After that, She kissed him good-bye and she disappeared. Chapter 1 Megan's P.O.V. 8'' yrs. later'' "I hate you!" David screamed. I stood there in the corner, crying. Since I was 2 yrs old he's been punishing me for no reason. He'll tell me to do this, do that and I've done them perfectly. He threw a plate at me. It was just morning and he already thrown something at me. Good thing I ducked,but that's not the first thing he's thrown. "Come here you little twit!" He grabbed me by my ear and tooked me to my room. "Daddy!! Don't!!" I screamed. He threw me on the ground and started punching me in the chest, face, and chin. It felt like someone put me on fire. After that torture, I laid there crying my eyes out. I never understood why he would do this to me. After a hour or so, I went to look at a mirror. The reason why is after every beat-up - the bruises, black eyes, scars, etc - would just...disappear. I don't know why that would happen, but it just did. When i saw myself in the mirror I looked like a normal person. My long, blonde hair, and brown eyes. "Get your stupid food, Megan!" my dad yelled. "Coming!" It wasn't really food to me more like scraps. But today I was lucky. He gave me a piece of bread and a half eaten sausage. Can you believe that?! A whole ''piece of bread! After dinner, my dad told me to clean my room and said he would check to see if I did. My room was always clean and my dad would beat me up for that. I don't know why, but he just did it. All I had to do was put my toys in my toy box. I went to my bed and started reading my book, Green Eggs and Ham. For a six year old, I loved reading. I'd always loved Dr. Seuss, but of course my dad didn't. I guess he heard me laugh at one of the jokes 'cause he rushed through the door. "What are you doing?" he asked, suprised. "I'm reading a book, Daddy!" I said in shock. "Your supposed to be cleaning your room!!" "I did. See!" I pointed to the ground. He looked at the ground then on top of my toy box. He looked shocked to see my golden blankie on top. "What is ''that?" "My blankie. I found it in my closet." Well I did find it in my closet. For some reason, he looked at it for quite some time, but then his face turned to anger. "Come here you little twit!" Those words again. To my dad, my name wasn't Megan. It was "twit." You can really guess what happened next, beat-up, me crying in pain, then the mirror. I spent all day trying to find out why my dad looked schocked seeing my blankie. I found it maybe a month ago. I was cleaning my closet and I found the most softest, golden blankie ever! The best part was that on the corner of the blankie, it had stitched writing "My daughter, Megan." '' From that day forward, I really thought that was from my ''real ''mom. Well who else would it be? My ''dad? I heard the door-bell. It was my Aunt who was visiting for the weekend. She was the only family member who I actually loved. "Hey there, Megan! Did you miss me?" My Aunt said. "Yeah.." of course i missed her! We went to my room to play with some toys she brought. "Megan, what"s that on your arm?" I looked down. It was some scars my dad gave me a few weeks back. I didn't really know how I got it though. I shrugged, "I dunno." "Wait here, im going to talk to your daddy ok?" "Ok" She went to by dad, who was drinking some beer in the kitchen. "How could you hurt a innocent girl like that?!" I heard her. "She needs to be taught by discipline." "I come here almost every week, and it's scar after scar, this has to stop!" Category:One-shot